Thunderstorm
by teddybearpixiestix
Summary: one-shot about what happens during a blackout at the school.why is jasper confused about the war he was in. and what did rose and Emmett do in Edward's Volvo? well, lets just say what happens in the Volvo stays in the Volvo... hilarity ensures please RxR


**** Author's Note I wrote this during a thunderstorm so it is kind of random****

**EPOV**

I was sitting in biology next to my beautiful Bella, listening to Mr. Banner talk about the chemistry. I looked out the window, there was a thunderstorm on the way. Well that was good, that meant that we could play baseball later. I turned my attention back to the class at hand, but was quickly bored. I looked at Bella, who was focusing so hard on not looking at me. We had figured out that she wasn't able to work, when she was looking at me. Go figure.

I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to skim the minds of my fellow class mates. I usually ignore them all, but it was just so boring!

_Wow, like Edward is so hot! -Jessica_

_Hmmm, I wonder if it's going to rain soon...- Ben_

_Edward, I'm in history, and I can feel your emotions as boredom, it's poring off you like water in a lake! I like history, and I feel bored!!! stop it and amuse yourself! - Jasper_

I had to admit, that even though Jasper was next door, and could feel all the emotions, I could barely keep the amusement from bubbling over. Haha Jasper being bored by History. Well, if he's paying such close attention to my emotions, I could have some fun with this.

I turned over to Bella, she was still taking notes, so I very not so casually stretched my arm over to her thigh. She sat bolt up so fast, I read Jasper's thoughts only for a moment to know that Bella was shocked and slightly turned on. I suppressed another laugh. I know it was mean to get Bella like this during class, but I was so bored.

I withdrew my hand slowly, bringing Bella's full attention to me. I tore a piece of paper from my binder and started to write a note to Bella.

**Edward** _Bella_

**Bella, can you hold my hand, I don't like thunderstorm's**

I passed the note to Bella, and she looked at me like was mad, out of my mind. I went back to Jasper's thought's for a moment.

_What the HELL!! Why am I confused about the war in 1861? I was in it! Ughh! I hate being an empath!_

She grabbed the paper from me and wrote down her response.

_Edward, there isn't any thunder, let alone a storm. It isn't even raining. Surprisingly._

I nodded out the window to her, and then she went back to the paper.

_Ok, so it will rain, but still, you play baseball in the thunder, how can you not like it?_

**Because it's so loud, and it makes such a loud crack. It makes me jumpy...**

_...fine, lol, you know I would never give up a chance to hold on to you._

Bella grabbed my hand and laid her head on my arm. Well if I didn't know any better, I would say Bella doesn't like thunderstorm's. I chuckled silently. And held Bella's hand. It was only a few moment's later when the thunderstorm began. Bella jumped slightly when the first bang went off. She started to blush. Probably embarrassed. The thunderstorm continued for 30 minutes, until suddenly the power went out. I looked up to see all the people looking rather nervous.

The teacher Mr. Banner was trying to keep the lesson going, but no one was listening, so he gave up. We all sat in silence for a few minutes, until a quiet chatter broke out. I looked at Bella, who looked very calm, all things considered. Everyone talked for a few moments before there was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Mr. Green, the principal, talking to Mr. Banner.

"OK class! Due to the black out, we are all going to go to the cafeteria, and we will stay there until the black out is over. Please follow me" Mr Banner told the class. We all go up and followed him to the cafe. We got to the cafeteria and looked around, almost everyone was here. I spotted Alice and Jasper and walked over to them with Bella.

"Hey guys, where's Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Well Edward, there is no power. Everyone is in one spot, here. That leaves the wrest of the school, unsupervised. They are in your Volvo." Alice said. no. I know Rose and Emmett. They wouldn't. No! My Volvo! Jasper, feeling my emotions started to laugh at me.

"Eddi my boy, relax," he sent me a wave of calm " Rose needed her phone, she forgot it this morning in your car. She wanted Emmett to come with her. Honestly what did you think they were doing?"

"well, Jasper, your the empath, what were they feeling when they left?"

"Emmett, was feeling excited, and Rosalie, she was feeling Excited too."

My mouth dropped. They were both excited when they left. My Volvo. I would have to burn it!

"Edward? Are you ok?" oh sweet Bella. So naive. I love her so much.

"um, ya. Just fine."

"Edward, you seem tense. Do you need some help to relax?"

I looked at my Beautiful Bella. Where did that come from? She looked so innocent. She just smiled at me. Then she looked at Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, do you want to help relax Edward? I can't do it on my own."

"of course Bella. I would love to."

Jasper's voice was dripping with hilarity. He was having to much fun with this. I looked from Jasper who was shaking with laughter, to Bella, who was smiling. I was paying so much time on those two, that I jumped when I heard Rose scream. She was still outside, but it wasn't out of terror. It was a _good _scream as she calls it.

"Jasper. I thought you said she went to get her phone." my voice dripping with acid.

"Well she did. And Emmett went with her. You are the mind reader, why don't you just listen to what they're doing."

_Oh my god! Emmett got me so wet! He is gonna get it. I can't believe this! And my shirt is ruined now!_

Oh no. what had happened?!?! they were in my Volvo! This is just evil!

"Jasper. Trust me. I will now have to _burn_ my car." just then Emmett and Rosalie came in with the biggest grins ever, and soaking wet. If it was possible, I would have crapped myself.

"Rosalie, Emmett. What did you guys do? In my car."

"I got my phone Edward, and Emmett came with me. Why?"

"ok, then why did it take so long?"

"Well Emmett wanted to have some fun...." no. no no no no no. no no no no!!!! "so we were fooling around outside."

"oh. outside? On the hood of my car?! How nice!"

"um, no. on the ground. He tackled me, and splashed me with some water from a puddle. We started to splash each other. But then he went to the roof, and gut me with a massive bucket of water. Which buy the way we need to replace part of the eves. Why?"

"Well. um..."

"He thought you two were in his precious Volvo having sex." Bella interjected. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Eddie, boy, you need to get laid. Get your mind out of the gutter, and experience it! It is the greatest thing ever."

"Emmett. Shut up. Please."

I was too fed up with them for any rational thinking. Mainly because they led me to believe they had done it in my car. I left as quickly as I could without drawing attention, but Bella followed me. I didn't mind, in fact I was happy she did. I wasn't sure of where I wanted to go, but I ended up in my car. Bella opened the door on the other side, and got in.

"OK, Edward. What's wrong?"

"I hate being a mind reader sometimes. I mean the thoughts around me can be so … mis leading." I looked at Bella, to see her looking down.

"Bella?"

No response.

"Bella? Are _you _ok?"

She was silent for a moment before looking up. What she did next shocked me. She jumped onto me, and began kissing me forcefully. I was stunned at first, but went with it. We were getting close to a full on make out session. I decided that this would be much better suited for the back seat where there was more room. I quickly carried myself, and Bella, to the back seat, and continued kissing.

This was definitely new. And it was getting a little too close to my boundaries, but the monster in me scolded me. So I continued. I hadn't noticed entirely that my hands apparently had a mind of there own, since they were undoing Bella's top, but OH hell! She looked HOT! Her hands were undoing my shirt. Pretty soon, we were both naked, and doing some heavy petting.

***insert your own lemon here :)***

wow. That had been the best day of my life. I looked over at Bella, and she was grinning from ear to ear. I quickly helped her get dressed, while I pulled on my clothes. I looked around the car. Wow. I had just lost my virtue, in the back seat of my car. I had just deflowered m Bell, in my car. How classy. But who cares! That was awesome!

"Hey Bella, want to go to my house?"

"sure." she winkled at me seductively.

Wow. I love thunderstorm's.


End file.
